Heart valves, such as the mitral, tricuspid, aortic, and pulmonary valves, are sometimes damaged by disease or by aging, resulting in problems with the proper functioning of the valve. Heart valve problems generally take one of two forms: stenosis in which a valve does not open completely or the opening is too small, resulting in restricted blood flow; or insufficiency in which blood leaks backward across a valve when it should be closed.
Heart valve replacement has become a routine surgical procedure for patients suffering from valve regurgitation or stenotic calcification of the leaflets. Conventionally, the vast majority of valve replacements entail full stenotomy in placing the patient on cardiopulmonary bypass. Traditional open surgery inflicts significant patient trauma and discomfort, requires extensive recuperation times, and may result in life-threatening complications.
To address these concerns, efforts have been made to perform cardiac valve replacements using minimally-invasive techniques. In these methods, laparoscopic instruments are employed to make small openings through the patient's ribs to provide access to the heart. While considerable effort has been devoted to such techniques, widespread acceptance has been limited by the clinician's ability to access only certain regions of the heart using laparoscopic instruments.
Still other efforts have been focused upon percutaneous transcatheter (or transluminal) delivery of replacement cardiac valves to solve the problems presented by traditional open surgery and minimally-invasive surgical methods. In such methods, a valve prosthesis is compacted for delivery in a catheter and then advanced, for example through an opening in the femoral artery and through the descending aorta to the heart, where the prosthesis is then deployed in the valve annulus (e.g., the aortic valve annulus).
Various types and configurations of prosthetic heart valves are used in percutaneous valve procedures to replace diseased natural human heart valves. The actual shape and configuration of any particular prosthetic heart valve is dependent to some extent upon the valve being replaced (i.e., mitral valve, tricuspid valve, aortic valve, or pulmonary valve). In general, prosthetic heart valve designs attempt to replicate the function of the valve being replaced and thus will include valve leaflet-like structures used with either bioprostheses or mechanical heart valve prostheses. If bioprostheses are selected, the replacement valves may include a valved vein segment or pericardial manufactured tissue valve that is mounted in some manner within an expandable stent frame to make a valved stent. In order to prepare such a valve for percutaneous implantation, one type of valved stent can be initially provided in an expanded or uncrimped condition, then crimped or compressed around a balloon portion of a catheter until it is close to the diameter of the catheter. In other percutaneous implantation systems, the stent frame of the valved stent can be made of a self-expanding material. With these systems, the valved stent is crimped down to a desired size and held in that compressed state within a sheath, for example. Retracting the sheath from this valved stent allows the stent to expand to a larger diameter, such as when the valved stent is in a desired position within a patient.
With conventional stented valve designs, the stent framework holds the stented valve in place by applying a radial force against the interior of the wall wherein the stent framework is placed. For example, with a stented valve used to replace an aortic valve, the stent framework may support the valve in place by applying a radial force against the annulus, the aortic sinuses, and/or the ascending aorta. With such a stented valve design, the stent framework must be capable of providing sufficient radial force to hold the stented valve in place and must also include the valve prosthesis within the stent framework. Such a device may not be able to be crimped to a desired small diameter to navigate some tortuous or diseased vessels. Further, it may be difficult to adjust the location of such a device during delivery to the desired location. Still further, the operation of the native valve leaflets is interrupted during the delivery of such a device such that it would be desirable to reduce the amount of time the native valve leaflet operation is interrupted.